This invention relates to aqueous binder dispersions and to water-based physically drying coating compositions containing these dispersions which are in particular suitable for plain and metallic coloured base coats.
There is an industrial and commercial requirement for physically drying coating compositions which are in particular suitable for repair lacquer coatings of various substrates, such as metal articles, in particular in the automotive sector or for the lacquer coating of machinery. Coating compositions are required for such purposes which dry or cure at room temperature or with slight heating, for example to temperatures of up to 60.degree. C.